


Introspection

by Nezumicat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezumicat/pseuds/Nezumicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le Stage Play de Haikyuu, Suga met la main aux fesses de Daichi qui met lui-même la main aux fesses de Tsukishima. </p>
<p>Cela donne l'idée saugrenue à la base de cette histoire : comment réagirait Tsukishima si Daichi lui mettait la main aux fesses en plein entrainement ? PoV Tsukishima</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introspection

Est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Non, absolument pas. Au milieu du gymnase, et à la vue de tous, le capitaine venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses.

Sauf que forcément, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. 

Tsukishima hésitait entre penser "Cette bande de crétins aurait pu voir ça et s'insurger !" ou plutôt "Bon, personne n'a rien vu, ça aurait eu vite fait de jaser…". La deuxième solution. Forcément, la deuxième solution. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait protester pour lui, en même temps. Il était certain que même Yamaguchi aurait rigolé. Et les autres, n'en parlons pas, entre Hinata qui aurait hurlé, Kageyama qui aurait ouvert des yeux exorbités, ou Tanaka qui serait peut-être même allé jusqu'à imiter Sawamura… Non, décidément, personne n'aurait pris sa défense. Mieux valait que ce geste passe totalement inaperçu.

N'empêche que le capitaine venait de lui mettre la main aux fesses. Comment était-il supposé, lui, son kôhai, interpréter cela au juste ? C'était, premièrement, totalement déplacé. Tsukishima détestait qu'on le touche, il n'aurait jamais donné son consentement. De plus, ce n'était clairement pas quelque chose qu'on faisait entre garçons. Du moins pas entre garçons intelligents. Que les idiots de l'équipe aillent se tripoter les uns les autres, même à moitié à poil, ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Lui, personnellement, ne trouvait pas cela drôle mais totalement puéril. Entre personnes bien pensantes, on n'agissait pas ainsi. Et il avait toujours considéré Sawamura comme un garçon intelligent.

Et puis c'était intime. Personne, si bien sûr on occultait ses parents, ne lui avait jamais touché les fesses. Par accident, évidemment, lors d'un match, et encore, sans doute jamais directement avec la main. Et certainement pas de cette façon ! Là, il avait clairement senti les doigts de Sawamura agripper son derrière, à la limite du malaxage. C'était – Tsukishima frissonna – c'était beaucoup trop.

Faisait-il sa mijaurée en réagissant ainsi ? Etait-ce trop demander que l'on respecte son intimité ? Si encore lui et le capitaine… sortaient ensemble, bien sûr qu'au bout d'un moment, il lui aurait donné l'autorisation. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et de toute façon Sawamura était très clairement hétérosexuel. Il sortait bien avec la capitaine de l'équipe féminine, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait entendu Sugawara et Azumane en parler entre eux, une fois, avant un entrainement.

A moins que ce ne soit qu'un leurre ? A moins que le capitaine n'ait pas osé avouer à ses camarades qu'il était en réalité gay ? A moins qu'il ait déjà deviné - Dieu sait quand ni comment - que Tsukishima préférait les garçons et ait voulu tenter sa chance (un peu trop brutalement) ? Ce n'était pas possible. Lui-même, du haut de ses quinze ans, n'était jamais sorti avec personne et n'était pas sûr d'être plus attiré par la gente masculine que par les filles. Comment quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans sa tête aurait pu en être certain avant lui ? Le capitaine était sans doute très expérimenté en la matière, ou bien ça se lisait carrément sur son visage. Est-ce que ce genre de choses se lisait vraiment sur le visage de quelqu'un ?

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu le capitaine en compagnie d'une personne… vraiment intime. En même temps, il n'était sans doute pas assez proche de lui pour remarquer ce genre de détail. Il appréciait beaucoup et respectait, surtout, son sempai, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable discussion tous les deux. Bon, il était vrai que Tsukishima n'était pas du genre à facilement discuter avec ses camarades. Lancer des piques, ça, c'était toujours agréable, mais se lancer dans de véritables conversations relevait d'un autre niveau. Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. 

Mais à la réflexion, Sawamura avait plusieurs fois essayé de l'aborder, peut-être un peu plus souvent que les autres premières années. Il se souvenait de plusieurs moments où son capitaine l'avait considéré "un peu à part". Comme cette fois durant le camp d'entrainement où son sempai lui avait préparé de quoi manger à l'occasion du barbecue. Sur le moment, cela avait un peu agacé Tsukishima, qui voulait surtout rester en dehors des affaires du groupe et qu'on le laisse plutôt tranquille. Mais à présent qu'il y réfléchissait de plus près, on pouvait sans doute y lire un message. 

Est-ce que le capitaine était amoureux de lui ? Cela pouvait coïncider. Tsukishima releva la tête ; tous les autres étaient occupés à s'entraîner, comme à la normale. Sawamura était en train de réceptionner brillamment les balles de Hinata. Il ne le regardait pas, ne lui lançait aucun regard suggestif. Voulait-il se montrer discret ? Mais son geste de tout à l'heure n'avait rien de discret ! A moins qu'ils n'aient tous deux été tournés de telle sorte que personne n'aurait pu le remarquer ? Tsukishima n'en était plus sûr.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il détestait se sentir ainsi, à tenter d'analyser ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son sempai. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir de l'empathie pour les autres, comprendre les sentiments d'autrui n'était guère sa spécialité. Il préférait donner sa propre version des événements, dire tout haut sa pensée, mais clairement pas essayer de comprendre les problèmes existentiels de son entourage. Après tout, c'est à peine s'il s'était aventuré à essayer de comprendre les sentiments de son propre frère lorsque celui-ci allait mal. Il préférait quand les choses étaient claires et explicites dès le début. Et là, la situation ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

Tsukishima retourna s'entrainer, l'esprit ailleurs. Il prit la décision d'aller parler à Sawamura après l'entrainement. Peu importait que le sujet ne soit pas particulièrement aisé à aborder, il préférait en avoir le cœur net. 

 

Evidemment, il fallait que les membres de l'équipe trainent dans le vestiaire. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'en aller rapidement, leur tenue de ville passée, vaquer à leurs autres occupations ? Ou faire comme Yamaguchi et Kageyama et rester plus longtemps à s'entraîner ? 

\- Dis donc Tsukishima, tu restes bien longtemps aujourd'hui. D'habitude t'es toujours le premier à filer dès que l'entrainement est fini ! le taquina Tanaka.

Tsukishima ne releva qu'avec un reniflement agacé. Quand Sawamura s'apprêta à sortir du vestiaire, il le retint.

\- Capitaine ! Je peux vous parler une minute ? C'est à propos de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui.  
\- Je ne comptais pas relever, supposant que t'étais fatigué, mais tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette. Un problème ?  
\- Oui. Enfin non, j'avais un point à aborder avec vous. Juste avec vous, précisa t-il d'un ton entendu.  
\- On était justement sur le point de se tirer ! lança Tanaka avec un petit sourire en coin.

Qu'était bien supposé vouloir dire ce sourire ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement se mêler de ses propres affaires ? La discrétion ne faisait clairement pas partie du vocabulaire de Karasuno.

Une fois seul en compagnie du capitaine, Tsukishima lâcha de but en blanc :

\- Sempai, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous m'avez mis la main aux fesses tout à l'heure ?  
\- Pardon ? J'ai fait ça moi ?

Il avait décidé de se moquer de lui ou ne voulait-il juste pas aborder la question de façon si abrupte ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Tsukishima. Et je voulais vous dire que je n'avais pas spécialement apprécié ce geste… Enfin disons plutôt que dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais accepté, mais vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis.

Sawamura commença à rigoler.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle. Si vous avez quelque chose à m'avouer, vous pouvez le faire maintenant. Je ne suis pas… opposé à cette idée.  
\- L'idée que je te mette la main au cul ?

Tsukishima se figea. Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

\- Disons plutôt, l'idée que vous voulez sans doute sortir avec moi. Vous auriez pu me le demander autrement.

Une explosion de rire retentit derrière la porte du vestiaire, et Tsukishima vit Tanaka et Nishinoya, littéralement pliés en deux, entrer dans la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Sawamura leur lança un regard noir mais ne put finalement se retenir de rigoler à son tour.

\- Je suis… vraiment désolé, Tsukishima. Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu n'es pas mon type, enfin tu as beau être très mignon, ce sont les filles qui me plaisent et… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que je voulais sortir avec toi, au juste ?

Un blanc puis :

\- Oh, ça ? Mais je mets la main aux fesses de tout le monde ici, tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?

Non.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué, en effet.

Et Tsukishima se baffa mentalement d'avoir été aussi idiot.


End file.
